pcsurvivorfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Call The Shots
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Reward Challenge: Shut Your Trap Jeff would show them a series of items in a specific order. Once they have the items memorized, they will pull a lever to drop the curtain and recreate it. The first person to get it right, scores a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score 3 points wins reward. Reward:'''A trip to a Survivor-themed ice cream parlor '''Winner: Luba Immunity Challenge: Air Raid Both tribes will race up a tower and through a series of obstacles. Once all tribe members have made it to the top of the tower, they will each take turns launching sandbags with a giant slingshot. They will attempt to have the sandbags hit targets out in the field. The first tribe to hit all six targets wins immunity. Winner: Bantu Story Night 16 BANTU The Bantu tribe comes back from their Tribal Council together and Yana explains what went down and how she is glad she survived with both of her idols, with one of her targets going home and with the trust from her new alliance. Finn talks with Hope and the miss is shown crying and worried about her future on the tribe. Finn comforts her, but explains in his confessional that he tried to help her but she outcasted herself and now he can't do nothing about it. Yana is seen going for a walk alone, so, Trish, Tyler and Adam discuss the Tribal Council at the main camp. Trish is worried about the vote, wondering if the tribe will be able to win any challenge now. Adam comforts her and tells the social worker that they did the right thing, they have to keep Luba strong, but her also confesses he is still worried about Yana, Finn and their plans. Day 17 LUBA It's day 17 on the Luba tribe and soon in the morning the tribe is surprised by some nature sounds, as explained by Neil. Soon they found out the sounds are coming from elephants who are near by their camp. The whole tribe gets together to go watch the elephants. Neil say it's magical moment for him, as he appreciates the animal nature a lot. Russell explains it's a great moment for him, because he forgot about the game and everything else at least for some seconds out there. It's time for their next reward challenge. The Bantu tribe selects Adam as their new leader and Cody decides to sit out himself for the challenge, since he sucks at memory games. First off we have Leann for Luba facing off Tyler from Bantu. Leann is the one to close the window first as she calmly puts the objects in order. Tyler seems to be putting some of the objects randomly, but he finishes first. Unfortunately, he was wrong, so Leann scores the first point for Luba. For round two we have Sawyer for Luba facing off Hope for Bantu. Sawyer is the first to shut the trap, as he quickly comes back to put his objects in order. Hope seems totally lost and has no idea of what to do, so she waits for Sawyer to finish his sequence, and he does it, and he is right, scoring Luba's second point, putting them one point away from the win. For round three, Neil is going for Luba and Adam goes for Bantu. Neil seems nervous as Adam quickly shuts the trap and goes back to order his objects. They both finish it, and both are wrong, so they need to check again. Once again, Adam is the first to return as Neil still seems nervous and lost. At his second time, Adam gets it right and scores Bantu's first point. For round four we have Emily for Luba facing off Finn from Bantu. Both of them are quick to memorize things and go back to order their items. Emily finishes it seconds before, but she misses one item, and how Finn got everything right, he wins the point for Bantu, tying the game. For the final round it's Russell for Luba going against Trish for Bantu. As soon as the game starts, Russell closes the window, leaving everyone confused. Both got it wrong and they go for their second time, and once again Russell closes the window quickly, confusing Trish even more. But none got it right, so they need to check for a third time. This time around, Russell checks the last itens and quickly closes the window again, and is fast at ordering the itens. Trish is still lost and isn't sure about any item on the list, while Russell used the strategy to memorize the items little by little and after his third look, he gets it right and wins the challenge for Luba. LUBA The Luba tribe is seen arriving at their ice-cream reward. Emily is shown super excited about eating ice cream, while playing Survivor, two of her favorite things. Sawyer thinks these kind of reward are perfect to find idol clues and to create some bonds with people. Sawyer tries looking for a clue, but he doesn't find anything. Sidney observes from distance and comments that with Emily, who agrees that Sawyer is playing way too hard. Sawyer and Emily has some time alone and he starts talking about game with her, and explains in his confessional that he thinks Emily doesn't look very bright, and that if he can put her under his wing, he will get one more vote in his favor. Emily understands what he is doing and keeps playing the dumb-girl role, but in her confessional she says she doesn't trust Sawyer not even a little and wants him gone as soon as possible. Rnadussell talks with Leann and tells her that with Morgan gone, the Bantu people need to stay together. Leann actually agrees with it, but at the same time, she finds Russell and Sawyer too dangerous, and not to be trusted. Russell says his destiny lays in Leann's hands at this point. BANTU The Bantu tribe comes back defeated once again and Trish is sad that they got so close at winning ice cream, but her lost took that away from the tribe. It's a rainy day, and Adam wants to talk with Finn privately, so they go out in the rain to collect some stuff for camp. Adam asks Finn about Yana and explains in his confessional that he trusts Finn more than he trusts Yana. Finn it's honest with Adam and confesses that maybe leaving Yana will be better for his game, but at the same time they have an idol together and the boy really likes her. Finn also says the game is narrowing down, and the time to make hard choices is arriving, and that he will do whatever it takes to win the game, even if he breaks his heart. Back at camp, Tyler and Yana cuddle at the shelter and Yana flirts with Tyler. Yana confesses this is all game for her, but she can't deny she finds Tyler attractive. Meanwhile, Tyler is shown saying he really likes Yana, but had a mind battle, saying that he can't afford being attracted by her while playing the game. Day 18 BANTU Finn tells Yana about Adam's insecurities, which also leaves the girl worried about what to do. She has the idea to blindside Adam, without using the idol, but with Hope and Tyler's help. Finn talks with Hope in private and tells her that if she wants to survive she needs to be willing to vote off Adam. Hope says she is okay with it, as long as she stays. Hope confesses she likes Adam a lot, but she needs to learn how to play the game if she wants to win. Yana talks with Tyler and starts planting the seeds about making a move, but Tyler seems reluctant about it, which leaves Yana hopeless about her plan. Day 19 It's time for a new immunity challenge and steaks are higher than ever before. Cody decides to sit out Leann for this challenge and so the castaways are ready to start. At the first stair both tribes do a good job, with every castaways climbing up as fast as they can, evening up the game from the start. While crossing the rope things change. For Bantu, Trish and Hope have some trouble, closing the passage for their tribe in the middle of the course. Meanwhile, Neal is the last one for Luba and also has difficulties, which leads to Cody going there to help him out. In the end, the tribes are still tied while climbing the rope wall. Luba makes a great team effort and easily takes the lead on this part of the challenge, while Bantu battles to climb the rope, when once again, Hope lacks behind. On the fourth stage, the Luba tribe once again works well together and they get to the throwing balls part and Cody is the first to try. For Bantu, they work better on the fourth stage and make up some time, getting to the throwing portion only a little bit after Luba. Bantu first thrower is Adam and he scores at his first try. the two tribes keep throwing balls while aiming the targets, but Luba seems to be having a hard time with it, and they can't seem to score and Bantu scores twice with Tyler and with Adam again. Finally, after some time, sidney scores for Luba, and that puts them on a streak, with Russell and sawyer also scoring and right after them, Cody. Unfortunately is not enough for them, as Bantu also makes good job and Yana, Adam and Tyler hit the alst targets for Bantu and win them the challenge. LUBA After losing their first immunity challenge, the Luba tribe is heading to their first Tribal Council. Emily confesses she is worried that she might do something wrong at her first TC in the game. Emily, Neil and Sidney meet up to discuss the vote, and Emily says she wants Sawyer out, and Sidney agrees with the girl, confessing Sawyer is the person she last trusts in the game. Meanwhile, the original Bantu tribe also meets up to discuss the vote, and while Russell wants Emily out for being the biggest threat, Sawyer declares that he has Emily under his wing and they should vote out Sidney for being the smartest over there. This leads to an argument between Russell and Sawyer, as Russell tells Sawyer he had already told him Emily was not to be trusted, while Sawyer keeps pushing for a Sidney vote out. Russell is scared that Sawyer will ruin his game. Leann watches everything quietly and confesses she is laughing inside at Russell's and Sawyer's fight and with that, she wins more power in the tribe. Emily and Sidney go talk with Leann and ask her where her head is at, and Leann says she is more than exicted to vote out Sawyer, but in her confessional she says she is not that sure. Russell pulls sawyer aside so they can decide who to target and Russell has the diea to let Leann choose, since she seems to be the deciding vote. They call Leann, and she gives her opinion, saying that they should vote for Neil, for being the weakest. Leann confesses that since they asked her, she targeted the person she talks the least to. Sawyer is pissed with that, and doesn't like doing what Leann wants. Leann has a final confessional, saying she is the one calling the shots and whatever she decides to do it will be what happens at Tribal Council. At TC, a lot is discusses about Tribal Lines, idols and sneaky players, when Sawyer is put on the headlight. In the end, Leann sides with the girls and Neil and Sawyer is blindsided in a 4-3 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Congo Category:Fanon episodes